Home entertainment devices commonly use remote controller devices to facilitate convenience in user control. Such devices are common with television sets as well as home theater components, set top boxes, video player devices, audio devices and game consoles. Remote controller devices have many configurations and designs having varying layouts. Users of such devices often have several or many such controllers with various functions or may utilize multifunctional controllers. Of those controllers, users may develop familiarity with or preferences for certain layouts. But, a user generally has little ability to control preferences for the layout of their remote controllers.